pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rihadol
Rt/Mo OoS Smiting Prayers Ritualist your rating on this build shows you have not tested and do not get the meaning of a ritualist support build, nor im sure have you used this in either ha or gvg either remove or change your rating. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 21:44, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Build:Team: GvG Reekway ...has been moved to Build:Team - GvG Reekway as per PvX:NAME. Also, don't remove other user's comments from talk pages, not even your own. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777'''(sysop) 13:03, 20 January 2008 (EST) Build: Me-Mo SoI Runner Has been moved to Build: Me/Mo SoI Runner, to go with NAME. --20pxGuildof 07:47, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ty Rihadol 12:47, 15 March 2008 (CET) First of all if i want want it to be a dou build i would have made one. Second it is a balanced team. --Fox007 10:36, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :what's a dou? Plus it's not balanced at all... Balanced has a warrior, 2 monks and 5 other characters with NO profession restrictions.Rihadol 17:21, 15 March 2008 ::You can't do complete UW with 2 warriors so you need 1 elementalist tank + 1 elementalist/warrior/devish tank then you got 2 monks and a few listed damage dealers --Fox007 12:25, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::YOU can't. I can. Rihadol 18:02, 15 March 2008 ::::and if you are not willing to spend money on a Essence of Celerity --Fox007 13:10, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm not. I'm just good at playing gw, and your style of builds proves you're not. Rihadol 19:55, 15 March 2008 ::::::It is impossible to do the complete UW with all quests with 2 tanking warriors you just can't --Fox007 15:13, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::The warriors don't tank. You have 1 and he beats the hell out of anybody keeping a 100 boost to the AL of his party. L2P srsly Rihadol 20:33, 15 March 2008 ::::::::The four horsemen quest you got onwed seriously. --Fox007 16:41, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Uh... nope? Plus it's just easier to do the whole UW even in duo than your way. Rihadol 22:52, 15 March 2008 ::::::::::I said that i would have made a duo in i wanted >.> --Fox007 04:58, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::What language is that? Rihadol 10:33, 16 March 2008 ::::::::::::English with a huge lack of good grammer xD --Fox007 05:40, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Grammar is for pussies!! - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:44, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Gotta agree on that... Rihadol 19:44, 16 March 2008 Names Can you name the builds with a / between the proffs? Not a big deal to move, but a bit easier... (EDIT):I fixed the links on your userpage as well. ~~ 17:45, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :I'm a lot of a wiki noob... How do i rename them? btw i'm sorry about that, i'm used to writing names for my builds like that to load them into gw without errors. Rihadol 22:47, 25 March 2008 (CET) ::I already renamed em... To do it, you click the Move tab at the top. But then admins have to delete the redirects, so it's best to just let admins move them. And it's no problem, just a minor annoyance. ~~ 17:50, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::Thanks a lot for your time. Rihadol 22:52, 25 March 2008 (CET) RE:Your vote on Build:Team - TA AoD Smite Revamped. Reconsider plez. 19px*Jebus* Is 19:37, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Gave it a pretty much immeritated positive vote, enjoy Rihadol 21:05, 29 July 2008 (EDT)